Charming
by DearlyBeloved-13
Summary: It's Maka's birthday, and Soul decides to do something nice for her. Except, his plan kind of backfires. Though, seeing her smile makes it all seem worth-- "MAKA-CHOP!" Nevermind. ::Drabble-ish/One-shot::


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, Death Note, or Charlie the Unicorn.**

"Oh! I _really, really_ want this book!"

"Hn."

"This one too!"

"Yup."

"Oh, I've been waiting so long for this to come out!"

A grunt. "You don't say."

"I _love_ this book!"

"That's what you said about the last one…"

Maka planted her hands on her hips, passing the book to Soul. "Is it so wrong that I actually like to read?"

"Crap!" Soul didn't get to retort with a real response because the big pile of books he had been carrying for Maka toppled over, taking him down as well. Damn those books, wouldn't go down on their now would they!

"Careful not to drop anything," Maka joked, turning back to look at the shelves. Soul could clean up on his own.

"Ha ha." Lazily, Soul began picking up the books and stacking them in his arms once again. "Tell me, why are we here again?"

"It's my birthday, silly!"

"And whose idea was it to come here?"

"Well, yours. You wanted to do something nice for me."

"Right. What was I _thinking_?"

Maka stuck out her tongue childishly, eyes gliding over the titles of books and names of authors. Her face lit up when she saw one she liked (and it was those tiny moments that Soul didn't mind coming here with her to see the joy twinkle in her eyes and the way her lips tilted upwards at the corners as she ran her slender fingers over the smooth words printed on the pages; except he forgot all about that feeling as soon as another book was thrown onto the never-ending tower he was carrying).

The sandy-haired meister put a finger to her lip and wandered to another aisle of books. "I wonder if they have that book I was thinking about the other day…"

Soul, on the other hand, wondered if he had enough money for this. Well, he could always just run like hell without paying…

Though that would give him one massive headache after Maka 'chopped' him. Not to mention he could also get arrested…

But he wasn't worried about that part. Maka's anger was something to really fear.

With a slight shrug of his shoulders (he froze when he realized the small movement almost made the stack in his arms tip over), he carefully walked into a separate aisle, neatly placing all of Maka's presents on the floor as he took out a book from a nearby shelf and began to read.

"Found it!" Soul heard Maka's victorious cry. "Soul? Where are you?"

"Over here," he called out without looking up.

Curiously, Maka peeked into the aisle and smiled when she saw her partner. "There you are! What're you reading?"

Soul held up the book so she could read the cover. "_Death Note_?"

"It's a manga."

"It sounds so dark."

"I thought so too, but it's actually pretty cool. It's a psychological cat-and-mouse game between the greatest detective of all time and a teenage-serial killer who appointed himself as 'god of the new world'."

Maka's smile grew. "Remind you of anyone?"

"Black Star," they said simultaneously. Maka giggled and Soul smirked, putting _Death Note_ back on the shelf. The meister skipped over to another part of the aisle and picked up a blue notebook with a bunch of unicorns on it. She flipped through the pages, finding it blank. '_It's a journal_,' she thought.

"Hey, Soul, what would you do if I was Charlie the Unicorn?" she asked, looking at said unicorn on the cover of the notebook.

Soul raised an eyebrow and looked at her quizzically. "I would steal your kidney."

'_What would you do for a Klondike Bar_?' Soul felt like asking back, but he didn't. Maka giggled and put the notebook back on its stand.

The weapon shook his head, smirking. "You know, you're really weird."

"Hey, it's my birthday! You're supposed to be nice to me."

He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Those books are me being nice to you."

"You're right." Soul stiffened when she wrapped her arms around him. (_No_, he was not blushing! You're just hallucinating.) He patted her back awkwardly, not very willing to return the hug, for it might destroy (what was left) of his cool reputation. "Thank you, Soul."

"Er, it's nothing."

She pulled away, smiling slyly at him. "Look at you all flustered over a simple hug!"

"I'm not flustered!" He looked away, slouching. "Why would I get all nervous for getting a hug from a girl with such tiny—"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

He hissed and cradled his injured cranium. Insulting Maka while surrounded by books: not the brightest idea. He supposed he had lost more brain cells than he thought he did after all those hits to the head.

She sauntered away, calling over her shoulder, "Hurry up, Soul! I want to see if I can find anything else I want. Bring the books with you!"

Picking up aforementioned items, Soul grumbled, "Anything else, Your Highness?"

An excited squeal echoed around the building. "Soul!" Maka shouted, sounding delighted. The weapon gulped. "There's a second floor!"

He felt like banging his head against the wall. "Whoop-dee-flipping-do."

x.X.x

_AN- Basically the only reason I wrote this was because I wanted Soul to say, "I would steal your kidney" because that was what I said when my friend asked what __I would do if she was Charlie the Unicorn. X'D_

_I hope you guys like this, aside from the OOC-ness, I think? I'm not sure. Anyway, tell me what you think~_


End file.
